Observing
by Sally Mn
Summary: They're being watched... very early Series 1


**Observing**

**PRELIMINARY REPORT 7/001-003 - Possible New Crew**

All units will not interfere, simply observe.

The three new arrivals, of the currently dominant carbon-based lifeform commonly designated humans, were admitted to this vessel on this date. Unlike the previous lifeforms from reports 2/001-2/016 through to 6/001-004, they have passed preliminary testing.

Policy units dispute this: in fact only one - the principal human hereby designated 7/001 - passed:

- firstly by recognising the defensive illusions as artificial;

- secondly and more essentially by seeking to rescue and protect the secondary - hereby designated 7/002 - and tertiary - hereby designated 7/001 - humans.

This is accepted and it is confirmed that humans 7/002 and 7/003 remain on initial probation.

If, while under observation, secondary probation is failed by human 7/001, he will be removed to an satisfactory ecosystem.

If, while they are on observation, initial probation is failed by the 7/002 and 7/003, they will be eliminated.

**~oOo~**

Observation continues, along with interface and study of interstellar information systems from the human social ecosystem the Federation. It is agreed by all collaborating units, however, that the Federation deeply is flawed and their information is unreliable without other evidence.

The humans have correctly ascertained that the first necessity is sustenance and water, and have instigated as thorough a search of this vessel as possible. As they are natural rather than artificial lifeforms, this search is proving to be as inefficient as always, but is proving useful in gathering information about the humans' requirements and expectations while they do so.

All three humans are what is commonly designated 'Alphas', and their requirements and expectations are far higher than previous crews. Therefore:

- Food units will conduct preliminary tests by offering a range of processed protein sustenance, and will also search Federation records for information on converting this to what humans call 'gourmet' food. This will take time, but it is unlikely that they will be permanently injured by what Humans 7/002 and 7/003 call 'Delta slop'.

- Support units are arranging for the 'discovery' of drinking and bathing water, elimination and other necessary life-support systems, and the superior living quarters on the upper deck.

All three humans seem to be functioning correctly for humans: they spend much of the search and indeed much of the time arguing.

**~oOo~**

**PRIMARY REPORT 7/001-003 - Possible New Crew**

It is established that the new arrivals belong to a major set of humans known as 'criminals' and therefore Federation judicial systems would recommend they are eliminated immediately and with extreme prejudice. Logic units are currently assessing this course of action, while observation continues.

Human 7/001, designated by the others and by human records as Roj Blake, was classified as a violent and/or sexual criminal. However, further investigation indicates that this classification is deliberate misinformation, and 7/001 may not even rightly belong to the 'criminal' set. He appears to be dominant and to effectively direct their operations on this vessel, and strategy units assess him as an excellent leader for a new crew. He is also seriously damaged by Federation judicial systems; medical units advise that the damage may not be repairable, but should not affect his functioning as leader.

Human 7/003, designated Kerr Avon, is shown in human records to be a highly competent computer technician who applied his expertise to the Federation commercial system in a prejudicial manner. This is not unusual among humans, and it is considered that his crime was principally being discovered. He may be of use to this vessel, though logic units strongly recommended that the rooms used by previous crew to store items of great commercial value be sealed and hidden from him until a proper time for testing is decided.

Human 7/002, designated Jenna Stannis, is alleged to be a pilot, which battle and strategy units agree is even more advantageous to this vessel. She belongs to the human subset commonly termed 'career criminals' and therefore learned outside any formal system; strategy units observe this does not appear to impact adversely on her functioning and recommend that she be monitored in the role until further notice. Again, logic units recommend that she is kept unaware of the items of value stored on this vessel.

All three are still functioning correctly for their lifeform: they are still arguing. It is noted that human 7/001 is invariably successful in these arguments, that human 7/002 is hampered in this by a predisposition to please him and to annoy human 7/003, and that human 7/003 appears to have an equally strong stimulus to annoy both of the others, and has indicated a desire to dispose of them and become sole crew of this vessel.

It is decided that human 7/001 is released from probation and will hereafter be known by all units as Blake and sole member of a new crew.

It is decided that human 7/002 is now under secondary probation.

It is decided that human 7/003 will remain under initial probation, as he may prove a danger to the new crew - though it is noted that Blake does not believe this to be so. Logic units do not understand Blake's reasoning but may defer to him as crew leader on this.

**~oOo~**

**SECONDARY REPORT 7/001-003 - New Crew**

Interface with human 7/002 was successful and satisfactory, and Zen has entered into dialogue with both the crew - Blake - and the probationary humans. It should be noted that, despite interface and the acceptance of human 7/002's designation of this vessel as _Liberator,_ she remains on probation, but there is anticipation that with the mission on Cygnus Alpha and Blake's stated intention to rescue and protect more possible crew, both 7/002 and 7/003 will pass probation.

Information is already being sought on the members of the human set 'criminals' who were delivered to Cygnus Alpha by the Federation ship _London,_ in expectation of their arrival.

**~oOo~**

**TERTIARY REPORT 7/002-003, 7004-5, 7006 (aborted) - New Crew**

The teleport system is now open to human use, and Blake has been gone... for an unacceptable period of time.

Human 7/003 is urging that Blake be left on the ecosystem Cygnus Alpha.

Human 7/002 appears to be open to this course of action.

This is not acceptable. All units concur that if this action, the humans will be deemed to have failed probation and eliminated. Given the successful interface with 7/002, Zen is urging that this be delayed as long as possible, and that if necessary 7/002 be returned to the Federation ecosystem instead, though policy units suggest this would be simply an alternative and less humane method of elimination.

Zen is unable to dispute this.

_All_ units are observing.

**~oOo~**

Human 7/002 has rescued Blake and three new possible crew:

- 7/004, designated in human records as Oleg Gan;

- 7/005, designated Vila Restal;

- and 7/006, designated Vargas and a long-term inhabitant of Cygnus Alpha. As he immediately threatened the other humans, probation was immediately failed, but action to eliminate the threat, to rescue and protect, was pre-empted by Blake.

**~oOo~**

All units are satisfied by this outcome.

It is decided that human 7/002 is released from probation and will hereafter be known by all units as Jenna and a member of the new crew.

Strategy units point out that, in matter of fact, human 7/002 could have overborne Jenna and ensured the rescue did not take place, and it can be accepted - with reservation - that he did not deliberate hinder this. It is noted that Blake is aware of what happened between Jenna and 7/003, but still considers 7/003 - Avon - to be part of the new crew.

It is also noted that Blake is of the subset of humans referred to in linguistic banks as 'irresistible force' _and_ to the subset of 'immovable object' and the probability than he will have his way on this is calculated at 99.9999999979%. Or higher.

It is therefore confirmed that 7/003 will not be eliminated, but be placed on secondary probation. And humans 7/004 and 7/005 have been placed on initial probation.

Policy units, however, suggest that given what was discovered in the admittedly flawed Federation information systems about 7/005 in particular, it may be some time before _all_ these humans become our new crew...

**- the end -**


End file.
